Three Days for Three Words
by mirrorxmirror
Summary: Flame Princess is sick of hurting Finn! So sick, she visits Princess Bubblegum, her worst enemy, for help. Now she has three days to get Finn to tell her the most meaningful three words, or she loses him. Can she do it? Based off The Little Mermaid!
1. Prologue

I dont own Adventure Time!

Prologue

Flame Princess checked her watch angrily. _Calm down._ She told herself, as her flames started to grow in size. _He's probably just late. He'll show._

Her thoughts were clearly doing nothing, however, as they continued to become more and more violent. _Why does this always happen to me?!_ She thought, as a fire-y tear ran down her cheek.

"Flame Princess?" asked a boyish voice. She turned, ready to take her anger out on whoever was emerging from the clearing. Upon seeing the white hatted figure, however, her flames instantly calmed down.

"Finn!" she cried, then ran towards him. "I didn't think you were coming!"

He laughed. "Of course I was coming! I was just running a little late when a certain magic dog decided to eat our food."

She grinned, then looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry about…you know."

He looked around the forest, seeing the smoldering tree stumps. "Hey, it's not as bad as last time. And look! Now we can use these as chairs."

Flame Princess blushed again. "I better not."

Finn grinned. "Luckily…" he said, turning around, then pulling a large sheet of tin foil from behind his back. "I'm always prepared."

She laughed. "Oh Finn," she said, then grabbed the fireproof picnic basket Finn had brought. "What did you bring?"

Finn gently set the foil on the stump, then sat on one next to it and looked through. "The usual." He replied.

"Sandwiches," he said, tossing two on the middle stump. "Chocolate chip muffins…" suddenly, he paused and hit his forehead. "Jake!"

"What's wrong?" Flame Princess replied, looking over his shoulder.

"He put candles in instead of the flaming cheese I know you like!" he looked up. "I can go get it if you want."

She giggled. "Aw Finn, you're the sweetest. But I think candles are more romantic, anyway. Here, pick one up."

He gently took one, as she placed her hand on the wick. Suddenly, a small flame danced before them.

"Shmowow! Is it doing the macarana?" laughed Finn.

They both laughed at the enchanted flame, until it slowly blew out in the wind.

Simultaniously, they looked at each other. Finn started to lean towards Flame Princess.

She jumped up. "Finn! You know what happened last time!

Finn blushed. "But, I mean, it was only a few burns, and I got over them pretty fast. And I think I'm more ready, now, and…"

"You are NOT getting hurt again because of me."

Finn looked into her eyes, pleading. "Just once?"

She sighed. She really wanted to kiss him too. And maybe he was ready now. Maybe she could control her flames.

Slowly, they both leaned in again, until they're lips met. Flame Princess felt the sparks coursing through her body, and hoped they weren't coming from her.

Suddenly, Finn dropped on the ground. "DANG YOU FINN!" cried Flame Princess, as she quickly searched the basket for water. Finally, she found some, and poured it over his mouth.

"AH!" she screamed, as some of the water hit her. But her anger quickly died, as she saw his face.

Flame Princess's glow illuminated the four nasty burns Finn had just acquired around his mouth.

"I'm fine! I swear…" he said, but his tearing eyes showed the truth.

"See! I told you!" She cried, fighting her own tears.

Finn tried to smile. "But wasn't it worth it?"

"Not to see you in pain!" her flames instantly grew with her anger.

"Flame Princess!" he shouted. "Calm down! I'm fine!"

"Don't lie to me!" she screamed. A few streams of fire shot out her hands.

"I…I need to go." She said, distressed, before storming into the woods.

Finn absentmindedly touched his burn, wincing at the pain. "Ow." He said, glancing at the fire-y trail she left behind her.

"When will she learn?" He mumbled, picking up the remains of the picnic. He sighed at the candle. "It's all worth it to me."

*Please Review!*


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews so far! They're totally making my day! :)  
Also, this story is just BASED on The Little Mermaid. Which means, while many of the themes will be similar, they won't be perfectly identical ;)

Chapter Two

(Flame Princess's POV)

"UGH!" I shouted, letting the door slam behind me. Despite it, the house didn't shake, not even a little. Finn HAD built it to be stable, because, well, I'm not exactly the most stable either.

"Finn!" Just the thought of him brought a whole new wave of emotion. My eyes stung as they longed to produce tears (they couldn't, since, you know, fire and water don't mix).

Visions of his burned lips danced in my head. I moaned, and punched the wall.

Why did he give up so much to be with me? I mean, he was FINN! Not only a hero, but also sweet, thoughtful, (I blushed) and pretty cute.

Me? I destroyed or hurt everything I touched. I sometimes had a temper, too, but Finn never yelled at me. He never got angry with me. I didn't deserve him.

I slowly pulled myself up, hating how weak I felt. There had to be some way I could stop hurting Finn.

Just as the thought sprung in my head, an answer came. I shook my head violently, and pressed my hand to my mouth to stifle the cries.

"No," I whispered. "No no no no!" I couldn't break up with him! He was the only reason I left the fire kingdom in the first place! And aside from that…I think he was changing me.

And I think I liked that.

But if someone had to get hurt…maybe it was better to be me. If I lo…liked him that much, maybe I had to let him go.

Suddenly, I sniffed the air, and a smile pulled at my lips. Something really sweet swirled around, tickling my nose.

I looked on the windowsill, only to find that in my funk, some of my flames had melted some bubblegum.

Wait a minute…

"YES!" I cried, spinning in a circle. Maybe there WAS a way to make Finn and I work.

About an hour later, I finally reached the gate. It rose high into the air, showing the world it's red, glossy, glory. I stuck my tongue out and licked it.

"Perfect!" I smiled, while tasting some more. Whoever had decided to make gates out of Twizzler's was okay in my book.

"HEY!" I turned, to see a round, circle-shaped thing giving me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed, then pointed at the gate. "These are the only things that keep bad things out of our kingdom! So don't eat them, please."

If you're going to make a gate out of some of the most delicious candy in Ooo, NEWSFLASH: they WILL be eaten.

I smirked a little at his oblivion. "How about we make a deal…er…"

"Cinnamon Bun, at your service!" he said, smiling.

"Okay, Cinnamon Bun," I answered, trying not to giggle at his name. "How about this. I won't eat the gate anymore, but then you have to escort me to Princess Bubblegum."

His grin never faltered. "Okay, sounds sweet!" he said, then grabbed my hand and led me through town.

I felt my mouth drop open upon seeing the kingdom. Candy was everywhere! I licked my lips hungrily, before guiltily remembering that they were all alive.

Right in the middle, a huge, sugary castle loomed over the land. Red streams of syrup poured from moats, while ice cream cones topped each tower. The smell was hypnotic.

"Is this her castle?" I asked, trying not to drool.

"But of course!" Cinnamon Bun replied, then dragged me through the halls of it so fast, I don't remember a second of it.

Finally he stopped at a door. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Answered a sugary voice.

"It's Cinnamon Bun!" He said perkily. "I brought you a visitor!"

"Ooo, a visit…" the door swung open to reveal a teenager with long pink hair, and a pretty face.

She stuttered upon seeing me, and a flash of anger crossed her face. I tried very hard to ignore that, but by the way Cinnamon Bun hopped away shouting, "BURNED BUNS BURNED BUNS!" I don't think I didn't a very good job.

Suddenly, her face lightened up. "You're Flame Princess, right?" she asked. Before I could answer, she pulled me into the room, and closed the door.

I smiled weakly, "Um, sorry about…"

She waved it off. "He's kind of a patoot anyway."

The silence that put a whole new meaning to "awkward silence". Rage started to course through my veins.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I shouted, as my flames flared. As soon as it happened, I felt even worse. Why would she help me now? I ruined everything!

But to my surprise, Princess Bubblegum laughed. "Of course you did! By the way, how's Finn?"

Everything but my cheeks cooled at the mention of his name. Did all of Ooo know about our relationship?

I took a deep breath. "Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about."

She slid out a chair while I was talking, and sat. "These aren't fireproof…so," she said, and I nodded. Even she knew how dangerous I was.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I know you and Finn are really good friends, and…"

"Good friends?" she laughed to herself, like tinkling bells. "Sweetie, he's obsessed with me."

I clenched my fists for a moment, urging the fury to pass. "Not anymore."

She shrugged, then made a continue gesture.

"Anyway…I feel like I'm putting him in danger…"

"Which you are!" she exclaimed. "I mean, duh, you're made of fire, he's a human, which is 75% water." She whipped out a dusty book from the counter and flipped through the pages, before showing me one. "See? You're not supposed to mix."

The yellowed page clearly showed fire with a big slash through the water drop next to it.

"Then what do I do?" I asked, frustrated. She certainly wasn't the best listener.

Princess Bubblegum looked me straight in the eye. "Duh. You break up with him."

I saw her eyes widen as my flames grew. "Didn't you want the truth?" she asked putting the book down calmly.

"UGH!" I groaned, and opened the door to leave, only to find that I had burned a good half of it.

"Mathmatical," I mumbled.

In fact, I was about halfway down the hall before I heard the, "WAIT!" called after me.

I hesitantly turned to see Princess Bubblegum, a small smirk tugging at her lips, gesturing for me to come closer. I did.

She quickly looked both ways, before whispering in my ear, "How would you like to become human?"

*Please review!*


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! You all make me smile:)

Chapter Three

FP POV

"OUCH!" Princess Bubblegum cried as one of my flames burned her. I ignored her. I was too in shock about what she had just said.

"Is…" I started. "Is that possible?"

She glared at me while rubbing her, now even more pink, arm. "I'm a mad scientist, princess. Anything is possible for me."

Then she smiled. "Well, come on. Let's go to the lab. I'm guessing sooner is better, right?"

I smiled, and heard, "OW!" from all around me. It's not my fault excitement made my flames lash out. But soon…

Soon I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. I'd just be a person. Oh, Finn would be so surprised!

I was so lost in thought, I wasn't even aware we were walking until the large, white door slammed into my face.

I gingerly rubbed my forehead, before following Princess Bubblegum in.

To say I was impressed would be an understatement. Lining the huge room were shelves, all decked with different bottles, formulas, potions, dusts…etc. Two rectangular metal tables split the middle of the room. Each had it's own microscope.

"Just sit there for a minute," she said, pointing to a small red chair.

"Won't I burn it?" I asked, starting to sit.

"Nope. It's made of the same material as that fireproof safe Finn gave me." A huge wave of fire swallowed the chair and I.

"See? It's totally safe," she replied, looking at the undamaged chair. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Princess Bubblegum walked over to a huge bookshelf wedged in the corner.

"Hmmm," she mumbled, tapping her lip. "I could've sworn I put it here somewhere…oh!" she reached up and pulled out a thick, dusty book.

"I got it for my birthday a while ago," she responded to my questioning look. "I wanted to turn into a mermaid, actually."

"We always want what we can't have," I said, playing with the material on the chair. She laughed. "Ain't that the truth," she whispered, thumbing through the yellowed pages. "AHA!"

Suddenly, she sprinted around the lab, picking up random bottles and pouring them into a small wine glass. She slowly started to stir it, and it hissed in response.

I recoiled. "Are you sure that's safe?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she placed the glass on a heater and started typing furiously on the computer. Reaching in the drawer below it, she pulled out a bluish paper, and stuck it in the printer.

_Click._ The page slowly slid through the machine, coming out the other end with words imprinted. It was too far away to read…

"Done!"

Finally! I smiled and reached out a hand to grab the glass. If I hurried, I could surprise Finn with a make-up dinner.

To my surprise, Princess Bubblegum slapped my hand away.

"What?" I cried.

"There is a catch, you know," she answered, pulling herself on top of the lab table to face me. "Things this magical don't come free."

"Okay, how much do you want?" I asked. "All I really have is firemoney, but I could get it exchanged for…"

She giggled. "Sweetie, I'm a princess too. Money doesn't mean anything to me."

I rolled my eyes, getting impatient. "Okay, then what do you want?"

She set the glass down, and looked me right in the eye. "How about I explain how it works, and give my price after. I'm sure you'll find it…reasonable."

I shrugged, and waved her on.

"So," she smoothed out her dress. "By drinking this, you will get three days, count them, THREE days, as a human."

"Only three days?" I asked, feeling the rage start to kick in again.

"Yep. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Suddenly, I felt a hot, sticky glob covering my mouth. I struggled to get it off, but had no success.

"Just let me explain!" she cried, massaging her hand from where she had shot bubblegum at me. "Glob, you're loud!"

She took a breath. "I'm just going to start over. Okay?" I nodded.

"Okay, so when you drink this, you'll become a human for three days, got it?"

I nodded.

"If, and only if, you can get Finn to tell you the three most powerful words in the world, that is, 'I love you', then your transformation will become permanent."

She gave me a weird look. "And he has to say it on his own. You can't tell him anything about this spell. Or me, okay?"

Despite the weirdness of it all, I felt a grin spreading. I knew he loved me, he had practically said those words many times. This would be a cakewalk.

"However, if he doesn't, you will return to normal, and…"

My eyes widened at this. There was more?

"Finn will forget you, and you will belong to me." She slowly pulled a piece of paper out of the printer. "Just sign here and we can get started."

I felt the flames coarse through my body. Slowly, bubblegum dripped onto my lap, until I was able to say, "Are you kidding me?"

She shrugged. "You will get to be human. And if he loves you as much as you seem to think, then you should have no problems."

I nodded slowly. "And…and he'll just…forget me?"

"Like you never met." I thought about life without him. It was pretty hard to imagine. Maybe this was too risky…

"Wow, princess, it almost seems like you're questioning his love for you," Princess Bubblegum continued, swirling the liquid in the glass. "Or maybe you're not as willing to risk things for him as he is for you."

Her bitter laugh echoed through the room. "He puts his life on the line everyday to be with you, but you can't do this one, tiny thing to make him happy."

That was it. I grabbed the paper and shot fire at it, forming my signature. Surprisingly, the burns quickly turned to a silvery print.

She smiled. "Oh, that's magic paper LSP gave me! You can sign it with fire."

She glanced at the paper. "Yup, looks legal to me. There's no turning back now, you know."

I already had the glass in my hand. "Guess not," I answered, before drinking.

It felt like cool water was washing over me, before turning into ice. Ice that stabbed me, cooling my precious fire.

Snow. Ice. Water. Cold. Freeze.

The world went black.

*Please Review!*


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long! I promise to be better:)

Chapter Four

Flame Princess POV

A weird feeling washed over me, and I shook. Was i…shivering? No…it couldn't be…

The day's events flooded me, and suddenly everything made sense.

My eyes shot open, to see Princess Bubblegum gawking over me. "Wow," she said, touching my hair. I slapped her hand away, and she laughed.

"Can't take the fire out of your soul, I suppose." I rolled my eyes, and turned to the mirror. I froze.

Instead of the normal red, my skin had turned to the same color as Finn's. My hair, though it was still crimson, sat peacefully on my shoulders. I clenched my fists, and urged fire out, but nothing happened.

"Told you it would work," said Princess Bubblegum happily.

That's when it hit me. I was human. I could finally hold hands with Finn…maybe even kiss him, without either of us being in pain! We could finally be…dare I say it? Normal.

I leaped out of the chair to head for the treehouse. Finn was going to be so surprised…

"Remember, three days!" Princess Bubblegum called after me as I ran out of the castle. Three days. Ha, that was no big deal! With our love, I'd be permanently human by tonight.

Jogging out of the Candy Kingdom, I felt a weird sensation in my throat. It felt scratchy, like sand. That's when I saw the river next to me.

Was I…thirsty? Slowly, I approached my worst enemy. Today, though, it didn't look nearly as menacing as usual. Maybe today…it would HELP me.

Hesitently, I moved my finger towards the water.

"Princess!" Something tackled me away from creek. "Ow!" I cried. "What was that for?"

"Princess! You know water will hurt you! Why would you even…" He cut off as he realized what was going on. I smiled up at him it dawned on him that he was sitting on me, and not burning.

"What the…"

"I'm human now, Finn," I said, touching his hand. He pulled it away instinctively, then put it back, in awe he was okay. "Wow…Princess…how'd you…why…what?"

"It was easy! I just…" suddenly, my voice cut off. My mouth kept moving, and I felt like I was talking, but no sound came out. _Oh…_I thought. _I really can't tell him, can I? _

In my silence, Finn realized the position we were in, and climbed off of me, blushing hard. "Um, sorry. I'm just not used to…"

"You will be soon!" I responded, then joined in his blushing. "I mean…nevermind."

Then, his eyes started to shine, just a little bit. "Wait, so you're a human? Like, a real one?"

"As real as they get!" I smiled, and he hugged me, twirling me around.

"Princess! Think of all the cool things we can do now!" I laughed as he set me down. "Like what?"

"Like ice skating, and hugging, and ki…" he stopped, looking at his feet. "I mean, high fiving, and swimming…"

"NO." I said, feeling some of the rage I was so used to come back.

"Why not?" he asked, looking curious.

"It's just…" I paused, taking one of his hands, trying to keep my thoughts straight despite the contact.

"It's just that I've been scared, angry, and altogether enemies with water for as long as I can remember. I don't really feel…you know…" Finn looked at me mischievously, and I stuttered, "My dad would be mad at me."

He stared, and I honestly thought he bought it, before he fell on the grass laughing.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed, while he tried to stop.

"Princess…" he said between laughed. "Are you afraid?"

"NO!" I shouted, pushing him away. "I swear, I'm not!" But one more look at the cold, churning liquid told me otherwise.

"Fine," he laughed, holding his hands up defensivly. "This is going to be mathematical!"

"Well…" I started. "What do you want to do today?"

He shrugged. "Whats the rush?" I sputtered for a moment (stupid curse!) before getting out a weak, "I'm bored!"

He shook his head. "Well, you could come to the ice kingdom with Jake and I today. We're supposed to go to his 'wedding'", he said, using air quotes.

"Wedding?" I asked. "I thought you were enemies." Like me and ice. Which is a bad idea, even if I am human.

He smirked. "Yea, we're just going to save the poor princess he managed to rope up this time."

I laughed. He was so cute, the way he tried so hard to save everyone. Even if it meant going to his enemies "wedding", he'd do anything for good.

Finn's voice woke me from my thoughts.

"So, are you in?"

"Um…" I said, hesitantly. It WAS ice. As in, danger for fire. As in, my old poision, rival, weakness.

"Oh!" Finn blushed and looked at the ground. "Sorry, I forgot."

I shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well," he looked at me sheepishly. "You won't be mad if I still go, right? I mean, someone does have to go save the princess, and…you know."

Suddenly, visions of Finn saving another princess flooded my mind. She'd thank him with a kiss…one that didn't burn him, and he'd realize how pretty she was, and then they'd both lean in, and…

THREE DAYS. I had three days. Glob.

"I'll go," I said quickly. Finn gave me a funny look.

"You sure? I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to, and it is…"

"I'm sure." I said, taking a deep breath. "Let's go before I talk myself out of it."

The only thing calming my racing heartbeat was the slight pressure and electricity of his hand on mine.

Review? :)


	5. Chapter 5

This one's shorter than usual, but I promise I'll update sooner because of it!

Ahead, the extravagant, crystalline castle loomed on top of the tallest, snow-covered mountain.

In other words, my worst nightmare.

"Princess?" Called Finn from way in front of me, who finally realized I wasn't following him.

"I don't know, Finn," I said softly, embarrassed at my sudden weakness. I hated to show vulnerability…but this land was truly and honestly my hell.

Suddenly, he was next to me, holding my hand. Glob, he looked good in a tuxedo. It hugged his body perfectly, and the heat filling my cheeks reminded me of why I was doing this in the first place.

"If you want to leave, we totally can." He said quietly.

"WHAT?" a voice called, and soon, Jake and Lady Rainicorn were next to us. "No, no, no, no, NO." shouted Jake, punching Finn in the shoulder with each word.

"This is the Ice King, Jake. What's the worst he's going to do?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Come on, Princess. Don't make Finn miss out on the funniest wedding he'll ever see."

"You said that about the last one," Finn said, rolling his eyes at me. I giggled and took a deep breath, before saying, "He's right. I can do this!"

"Algebraic!" Finn cried, spinning me around in a hug. I grinned into his shoulder. If these were the types of sacrifices I'd have to take to get him to confess his feelings for me, then so be it.

"Alright!" said Jake. "Come, Lady. I feel there is a princess we must save." He jumped on her back, and she sped them through the door of the castle.

"Let's go, Princess!" Finn cried, as he started to run after them.

"Wait, Finn?" I said. He skidded to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"Well…I just…this is kind of a big deal for me…and…"

He swiftly kissed me on the cheek, before blushing to himself. "I'll be with you the whole time," he whispered.

I looked down and smiled, and we continued our way to the top of the castle.

Inside, I couldn't help but gasp. Ice King had really…um…tried? Blue paper streamers hung limply from the rafters, while an ice sculpture of a penguin melted at an alarming speed. There were two rusty benches on either side of a blue carpet for us to sit on, with Jake and Lady already occupying one.

Ice King was the most surprising part. He had forgone the usual "black tie" wedding attire, and instead was wearing the same blue robe he was known to always wear.

Finn and I sat down on one of the benches. Ice King stared at us looking annoyed, before signaling for Gunther to bring him a microphone.

Loudly, he shouted (despite using a microphone) "Princesses and germs, today, I will at long last join hands in marriage with the beautiful woman who has stolen my heart. She is kind, caring, and of course, completely in love with me. Now presenting…Princess Bubblegum!"

*Please Review!*


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously, you have no idea how much your reviews make my day:) Can i get 45 reviews for the next update? I promise it'll be worth it! -A/N**

Finn and I both shot up in synch. "WHAT?" we cried. Jake and Lady just looked at each other in awe.

What was Princess Bubblegum thinking? I mean, sure, she wasn't my favorite (emphasis on favorite) person in the world, but even SHE didn't deserve to marry that…thing!

Suddenly, she walked out from behind a mass of tangled streamers. But she looked…different.

Gone was her usual pink dress, replaced with an icy blue one instead. She looked, dare I say it, possessed. Her eyes were open wider than normal, as if she were looking at something with great interest, while her mouth hung slightly open.

"Here I am, my king," she said, in the most monotone voice I had ever heard.

"Oh princess," he said, leaning in to give her a kiss. Luckily, she turned at the same second, resulting in Ice King falling on his face.

"GUNTHER!" he cried. The poor little penguin waddled up to assist him. While Ice King was reacquainting himself, I turned to Finn.

"How are you going to get her out of this one?"  
"I think she's under a spell," Finn responded, scrunching his nose as he thought. "May…" he stopped, and grabbed my arm.

"Look," he said, pointing to a small, glowing necklace hanging from her neck. "Something weird is going on there."

"Now, Princess Bubblegum, do you take my hand in marriage?" Ice King asked, barely able to contain his glee, as he hopped excitedly from foot to foot.

"I…" she started, before being interrupted by a loud, "NOW!" as Jake tackled Ice King to the floor.

"Wha…?!" he cried, as he struggled to fight Jake. However, as he was pretty old, it wasn't a fair battle. Jake had him pinned in a number of seconds.

"Mathmatical Jake!" Finn cried, as he ran to help Bubblegum.

All of a sudden, Jake started hiccupping. "I swear, Ice King, if you don't stop…" Then the hiccupping turned into full fledged giggles.

"Stop!" Jake squealed, as Ice King tickled his way out.

Finn glanced up at me in panic. Princess Bubblegum was running from him, making it impossible to get the necklace. There was no way for him to save her before Ice King got to him.

I sighed. I may hate her, but I love Finn so much more.

I ran as fast as I could to Princess Bubblegum, and stood right where she was about to turn. "Oh!" she exclaimed, before slamming into me. While we fell, I somehow managed to yank the necklace off her neck, and it shattered against the icy floor.

"Oh," she said again, this time, making it more of a moan. "Finn, what happened?"

To my surprise (and joy), though, he ignored her and went straight to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Princess! That was incredible! I had no idea you were so good at being a hero!"

I blushed slightly. "Well, I had to…"

"It doesn't matter! That was just…WOW!" Suddenly he was kissing me…more passionately than he ever had. Tingles spread to the tips of my toes, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"E-hem." We both pulled apart. "Oh..." Finn said, blushing hard and looking at the floor. "Um…sorry princess."

"Don't be," I said, and closed the space between us. Right before our lips could meet again, though…

"E-HEM." This time it was louder, and neither of us could ignore it. Reluctantly, we let go of each other, and turned to face Princess Bubblegum.

As soon as she saw us, she broke into tears. "I just…I don't understand what happened. Finn?"

"Well," he started, walking towards her. "Ice King possessed you. You were about to marry him!"

Her eyes widened in response. "What?" she asked, trembling. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Her whole demeanor resembled a deer: wide eyed, innocent, and confused. It was so fake, it actually turned my stomach.

"Luckily, we stopped him before you could." Finn said, reaching for my hand.

"Oh, well," she said, brushing off her dress. "Thank you Jake," she said, giving him a hug.

"No problem-o Princess," he said.

"And…" she said, leaning towards Finn. She kissed his cheek gently. Anger boiled in me as I saw how red his cheeks grew.

"Thank you Finn."

***Please review! Love you all!***


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait! Love all the comments though:)

Chapter 7

I stared at Finn, waiting for him to make some kind of move to show Princess Bubblegum that he was taken…that he was MINE.

I waited for what felt like hours until I finally ran out the door, determined to keep the tears threatening to spill locked up.

"Princess!" I heard a voice call after me. I ignored it, and kept moving forward. I really couldn't deal with Finn at the moment.

Eventually, I reached my house. After slamming the door, I collapsed on my bed, sobbing into my pillow. Unfamiliar drops slid down my face, and for once, they didn't sting.

How could Bubblegum do this? She wasn't friends with me, granted, but she knew I loved Finn. Why in Ooo would she make a move on him?

Someone knocked on my door. Once. Twice. It kept going, and showed no sign of stopping.

"Please, Princess, let me talk to you," the voice said.

In response, I threw an old flower pot by my bed at the door. It instantly shattered into millions of pieces.

"Glob," it mumbled, before my door crashed to the floor. Finn stood behind it, and looked at the pot in awe. His face was tinged red.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Go away," I shouted, throwing a pillow at him. He deflected it and gave me a dirty look.

"Not until you listen to me!" He yelled back.

Okay, time to take things into my own hands. I marched over to the doorframe to push him out.

"Not after…OH GLOB!" I cried, jumping to my other foot. Wedged deep in the painful one was a sharp piece of pottery.

"Princess!" Finn said, walking right over the broken pot and carrying me to the bed. I thrashed against him.

"I'm fine," I growled through gritted teeth.

He sighed and set me gently on the bed. Carefully, he looked at my foot.

"Just tell me why you're upset," he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You really don't know?"

"NO!" He cried, clenching his fists. "I'm just a boy, I don't understand these things!"

Guilt pricked me, but I ignored it.

"Maybe you should go ask Bubblegum."

He froze from where he was poking my foot and looked at me.

"Oh…" he said as realization dawned on him.

"Hold my hand," he said quietly.

"No thanks," I answered.

"Glob it, just do it!" he cried, so desperately I complied.

"FINN!" I shouted, as the pain suddenly grew, then disappeared completely. In his hand, Finn held a bloody sharp slice of pot.

"Th…thanks," I mumbled, looking down.

Finn grabbed my chin and forced it back up, blushing hard.

"Princess, I don't know why you get so jealous."

"Maybe because I know you'll dump me for her eventually," I whispered angrily, not meeting his eyes.

Finn sighed. "Do you really think that?"

"Yes." I said louder. "I know it."

"Well, I'm not going to ," he said, giving me a small smile. "I like you too much for that."

"Really?" I asked. I tried to ask if he loved me, but the stupid curse made the words stick in my throat.

His cheeks grew redder as he leaned in and touched his lips to mine. He held my waist lightly.

It was a short kiss. But it was perfect.

"Really," he answered.

And for the first time, I started to believe him.


End file.
